movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flashbacks of the Heroes and Others
Here is a list of flashbacks of the heroes and others. List Being Bullied (Young Stephen and Young Manfred): *Stephen Squirrelsky: You should have know that Manfred was bully to me when I was young. *Andrew Catsmith: What do you mean, Stephen? *Stephen Squirrelsky: It all started during elementary. *(Flashback begins as Stephen walks away with a splat. Young Stephen gasps. Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy laugh. Young Stephen brushes the sand off his face and scoffs) *Young Manfred: So, Stephen. When I say come to me, you will come to me and my friends. *(Young Stephen panted) *Young Manfred: Oh, what's the matter? Are you looking a bit sad? Did I really mean to bully you? *(Young Stephen still panted) *Young Manfred: Are you really to going in Mel Blanc's Little Toot voice from Melody Time? Are you going to do it? *Young Springbaky: He's going to cry. What ashame. *Young Chimpy: Yeah. He's a disgrace to us of all and to his friends, though he's not. *Stephen's Voice: When they first bullied by Manfred, I'm really boiling up. *Young Manfred: (laughs) Stephen's just a scaredy rodent. He's just too frightened. What a shame. Frightened turkey. (laughs) *(Young Stephen growls and charges at Manfred) *Young Manfred: Uh-oh. Now, now... Listen to me, Stephen. Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for calling you a rodent. *(Young Stephen ran in Manfred and beats him up) *Young Manfred: Ow! Ooh! Ai! Eek! Ah! It hurts! Help! Somebody! *Young Springbaky: He's beating up Manfred! Run away! (Flees) *Young Chimpy: He'll pay for what he did! And we'll get him for sure! I know we will! *(Chimpy walks away) *Young Springbaky: Stay calm, Manfred. As soon as we get back to you, you'll be aided and healed properly. Then we'll get that rodent for sure. *(Young Stephen still beaten Manfred) *Young Manfred: Stephen, let me explain. And please stop beaten me. I'll behave and be good. Please stop it right now! *Young Stephen: (Keeps beaten him up) You terrible greedy nasty flea bitten pussycat! *Manfred: Are you calling a liar, you rodent? I'm sorry for bullying you. *Stephen's Voice: The other squirrels gasps to what I said, Cause my temper really blew up. *Manfred: You just can't stay mad at me now, can you? And I'm glad you can't, so I'm sorry. *(Young Stephen never listens when he keeps beating him) *Manfred: Well, I guess you're right, and sorry is not going to work at a time like this, is it? *(Skippy Squirrel gasps when he saw Young Stephen and flees to get someone) *Skippy: Oh dear. That can't be good. Stephen's beaten up that poor Manfred. I'll go and get help. *(Young Stephen still beatens up Manfred all the time and wouldn't stop) *Young Manfred: Have pity! Please heal me! I'll never bully you again! *(Still can't listen) *Young Manfred: Oh, it's no good. I'll never stop him from beating me up. *(Then suddenly, Penny and Skippy arrived) *Penny: Son! What are you doing, son? *(Tries to stop him) *Penny: Calm down, son. You're hurting the poor cat. *(Shakes him to make him stop) *Penny: Snap out of it, Stephen! *(Young Stephen sobs in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time. Penny gasp) *Penny: Oh, there, there, sonny. You're okay now. Let's go home. That's the way we'll protect you from getting into trouble! *(She takes him home, Manfred gets up with a bloody nose) *Manfred: Ugh! My nose is bleeding. One day, Stephen. Springbaky, Chimpy, and I will get you for what you did. You'll be sorry! *Squirrel: Uh oh. *Manfred: It's not over yet, Stephen. We'll get you, and you'll pay for giving me a bleeding nose. *(Flashback ends and stops. Andrew shook his head about Stephen's flashback) *Andrew: Oh dear. I'm so sorry to hear that you were bullied by them. You're lucky you stood up to them and fought back and got home safely. Now you're still wit *Stephen Squirrelsky: That's when my mom went to get me. I was very heartbroken when they beat me up once. *Robert: It's a good thing you stood up to them and gave it all you had by fighting them. Otherwise, you'd get seriously hurt. Well done, Stephen, for you're the *Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. *Robert: You're welcome. No problem. We're good at movie spoof travels. Archery Tournament (Tim's Parents): *Tim: You wanna know my mom's a real princess? *Dexter: Yes, Tim. *Tim: Well, it begins years ago before I was born. *(the story begins) *Tim's voice: She used to live in a palace of England. She never had any prince to love her, because it was kind of hard. But that changed. *(Anna, who lives in a palace of England, never has any prince to love her) *Anna: I've never had any prince in a while. *(Anna sighs) *Anna: I wish I could find a prince to love. *King Herbert: Sweetie. I know how you feel of not liking these princes. But I think I'll find someone better for you that is not a prince by planning an Archery Tournament in the USA. *Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. *Tim's voice: An archery tournament was planned. They came to America to get some contestants to sign up for it. *PPGs: Cool. *(the heroes are at America with contestants signing up) *Announcer: For the winner that wins the tournament will win the heart, Anna. *Courage: And what happened next? *Tim's voice: I'll tell you. *(the heroes begin an archery tournament to win the prize) *Tim's voice: That's when my dad, Melman signed up as one of the contestants, cause he got a crush on my mom. *(the heroes shoot archers into targets to win) *Cow: Oh goody. *Chicken: Cool. *Tim's voice: Yeah. And hooray for Dad. *(Melman wins the tournament and chooses Anna as his love interest) *Melman: I've won! Now I can choose Anna as my love interest. The Pollyanna Parents: *Reba: You wanna know why our mom looks like a gypsy? Cause she is a gypsy. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Darla's Parents: Category:Flashbacks Category:Scenes